superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Special Edition of The Littlest Elf (1994, 2003) Credits
Opening Logos 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg Tim Burton Pictures.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures * Tim Burton Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Tim Burton Pictures Presents * A DiNovi-Burton Production * "The Littlest Elf" Closing Credits * Directed by: Henry Selick and Gustav Sebald * Produced by: Denise DiNovi and Tim Burton * Screenplay by: Karey Kirkpatrick and Jonathan Roberts and Steve Bloom and Monty Kensicle * Music and Lyrics by: Thomas Newman and Tim Rice * Original Score by: Thomas Newman * Associate Producer: Tracy Shaw * Production Designer: Ralph Eggleston * Art Director: Deane Taylor * Supervising Editors: Stan Webb and Lee Unkrich * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Supervising Technical Director: William Reeves * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Supervising Animator: Eric Leighton * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Tom St. Amand * Mold Maker: John A. Reed III * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski * FX Animator: Mark Dindal * Production Managers: Alice Dewey and Harry Linden * Assistant Director: Ezra J. Sumner * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen * Based On the "The Littlest Elf" Book by: Brandi Dougherty and Kirsten Richards * Casting by: Brian Chavanne Cast (In Order of Apperance) * The Littlest Elf . . . . . . . . EMILY BROWNING * Numberly #1 . . . . . NANCY CARTWRIGHT * Numberly #2 . . . . . . . . . , . . . . TOM KENNY * Numberly #3 . . . . . . . . . . . FRANK WELKER * Numberly #4 . . . . . . . . . ROSS BAGASRIAN * Numberly #5 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LIAM AIKEN * The Fabies . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MARY GIBBS * Mr. Poe . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOHN GOODMAN * Monsieur D'Arque . . . . . . . . . . . . TONY JAY * Tanya . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CATHERINE O'HARA * Radian . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TOM KANE * Jimmy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANNY ELFMAN * Zimtry . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ROBIN WILLIAMS * Narrator . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TIM CURRY * Grandpa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . VAL BETTIN * Grandma . . . . . . . . . . . . ANGELA LANSBURY * Mayor . . . . . . . . . . . . . DAVID OGDEN STIEES * Young The Littlest Elf . . . DAKOTA FANNING * Monsieur D'Arque's Guards: CAREY BURTON, RODGER BOMPASS, BILL FAGERBAKKE, JIM CUMMINGS, CLANCY BROWN, STEVE MARVIN, JOHN RATZENBERGER * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell Story * Story Coordinator: Susan E. Levin * Storyboards: Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore * Additional Storyboards: Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Animation * Directing Animators: Rich Quade, Ash Brannon * Animation Managers: Triva Von Klark, Bz Petroff * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultant: Eric Leighton * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Animators: Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Musa Brooker, Kent Burton * Assistants: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra Armature * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco Mold Maker * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans Character Fabrication * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Additional Character Fabrications: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Set Construction * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman Model Shop * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen FX Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother Art Development * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio Editorial * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason Production * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg, Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Video Reference Cast * The Littlest Elf: Jennifer Burns * The Numberlys: Dawn Heusser * Stunts: Dan Speaker * Dr. Claw: Tone Thyne Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Robert Walker * Mold Maker: Ric Sluiter * Character Fabrication: Ruben Procopio * Set Construction: Robert Stanton * Model Shop: Jeff Dutton * FX Animator: Barry Cook * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Mold Maker: Joaquim Royo Morales * FX Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Assistant Production Managers * Story: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Art: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * FX Animation: Alaina Yohe * Armature/Mold Maker: Daniela Mazzucato * Character Fabrication: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Set Construction/Model Shop: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Mold Maker: Etienne Longa * Paris FX Animation/Set Construction: Alexandra Skinazi Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Digital Artists: Rich Ramazinski, Ben Goldman * Graphics: Ben Goldman * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Stop-Motion Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Stop-Motion Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Stop-Motion Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * FX Animation: Jeff Johnson, Mark Kausler, Ashley Lenz, Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Dick Maitland, Weddington Productions * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard Music * Songs Produced by: Thomas Newman and Tim Rice * Songs Arranged by: Thomas Newman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle, Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay, Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main Titles by: Pacific Title * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Main Title Design: Brian McEntee * End Title Design: Matt Seckman, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen The Special Edition of: The Littlest Elf * Editor: Chris Roth * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Visual Effects Producer: Steve Kullback * Art Directors: Charles Chiodo, Peter Ferk * Line Producer: Paul Kemp * Director of Photography: Christopher Warren "Song of the Night"/Special Edition Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Tom St. Amand * Mold Maker: John A. Reed III * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski * Artist Coordinator: Peter Ferk * Production Manager: Roger Medanich * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Jim Capobianco, David Fulp, Chris Buck Additional Story Material Tom Mazzocco, Don Dougherty, Jorgen Klubien Animation Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen Assistant Animation Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Musa Brooker, Kent Burton, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford, Daniel Mason Additional Animation Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates * Lead Animator: Teresa Drilling * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg Sculptors Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Carol Koch, Charles Rivera Armature Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco Mold Makers Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush, Bryan Smith Mold Maker Assistants Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans Character Fabrications Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong Additional Character Fabrications Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost, Dwight Roberts * Shop Dog: Marble Set Builders Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini Set Dressers Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell Scenic Artists Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson Model Makers Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple Assistant Model Makers James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr Camera Operators Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Digital Artists: Rich Ramazinski, Ben Goldman * Graphics: Ben Goldman * Fabricator: Rodd Matsui, Ernest Sheldon * Prop Fabrication: Amanda Visell, Michelle Valigura, Jeff Cupernell * Costumer: Terri Fluker * Painter: Heidi Luest * Rigs: John Biggs, Todd Minobe * Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Camera Assistant: Ken Thompson * Intern/Storyboards: Van Ly * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Solo Vocalists: Catherine Bott, Liz Constantine, Desislava Stefanova, Sarah Eyden * Casting Director: Collette Bennett Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * ADR Voice Casting: The Reel Team, Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Orchestrations by: Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * "Song of the Night" Songs Produced by: Thomas Newman and Tim Rice * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Finance * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Technology Support Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology, Inc., Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Register * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for CTW: Jodi Nussbaum * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Restoration Team: Sara Duran-Singer, Steve Poehlein, David Bossert, Joe Jiuliano, Theo Gluck, Kevin Schaffer, Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Supervisor: Cory Hansen * Digital Color Timing Supervisor: Bruce Tauscher * Animation Research Library: Lella Smith, Fox Carney, Ann Hansen, Vivian Procopio, Tim Campbell, Doug Engalla, Tamara Khalaf, Matt Tsugawa * Motion Picture Restoration: Lowry Digital Images, A DTS Company * Project Managers: Ryan Gomez, Alexis Ross * Line Producers: Alan Silvers, Amy J. Bailey * Custom Software Design: Ian Godin, Kimball Thurston * Restoration Specialists: Brook A. Cameron, Tim Kiefer, Greg Gomberg, Reyjna Douglass-Whitman, Scotty Lee Martin, Sherry G. Price, Rebecca Roka, Jeff Topping, Alexander G. Clifton, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Kevin Jaros, Javier Lopez, Mario H. Martinez, Autumn Robertson, Erin E. Sumner, Martina Wilson * Digital Mastering by: Techicolor Digital Intermediates - A Techicolor® Company * Digital Colorlist: Timothy Peeler * Digital Producer: April McMorris * Re-recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Re-recording Mixers: Keith Rogers, Terry Porter * Recordist: Erik Flockoi * Digital Film Recording: Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Unit * Supervisor: Bill Fadness * Technical Supervisor: Christopher W. Gee * Camera Operator: John Derderian * Coordinator: Suzy Zeffren Rauch * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Special Thanks to: Fairport Drama Boosters, Fairport Harding High School, Willoughby Fine Arts Association, Fairport Harbor Board of Education, Fairport Harbor Public Library, Painesville-Mentor Rotary * And To The Following Support Staff At Nexus Productions Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Visit The Littlest Elf Online at www.thelittlestelf.com 7C9764CD-6A64-4FF5-80DD-493A991FCAD6.jpeg * Dolby Digital® in Selected Theaters * Digital DTS Sound TM in Selected Theaters * No. 30790 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * Copyright © 1994, 2003 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Tim Burton Pictures All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Skellington Productions, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg Tim Burton Pictures.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures * Tim Burton Pictures Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Sony Wonder Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios Category:Tim Burton Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Denise DiNovi Productions Category:Nexus Productions Category:Rated G Category:Skellington Productions